Hoshikawa Claire
Hoshikawa Claire (星河紅愛. Hoshikawa Kurea) is a sword-bearing student at Tenchi Academy. Her shinyuu is Tsukishima Minori. She has two older sisters named Karen and Elena. Her family is a relatively elite family. Character Claire puts little stock in the value of hard work, preferring always to take the path of least possible effort. If a scheme or stratagem can get her what she wants, she has no qualms about it being slightly underhanded. Claire has always taken the easiest possible route to what she want. Disproving the necessity of sweaty, stinky work is what she is all about. To Claire, if she just play things right, she can get absolutely anything with ease. It's easy to get through life with intelligence and a little cunning. Effort, persistence, and determination, that stuff is so irritating for her. She is rather prim in regards to her personal appearance such as her weight and paying undue attention to her nails. She was the one behind her class operating a nail salon in the school festival but she is hardly troubled by her nails becoming dirty and ragged from roughing it out. Out of shape and not especially skilled with a sword, Claire relies on her intellect and her shinyuu Minori (an excellent fighter) to succeed in the Hoshitori. This approach yields fairly good results, as she begins the story an S-ranked Shirofuku. Though she's known by her intelligence and scheme also cunning, she's by no means weak. She's just nothing compared to the other Student Council members. Even Shizuku admits she's not someone to hold back against. She complete all task and also punishment that given to her, never stop half-way when doing it. She still completed the penalty game from Hitsugi, run thirty laps around a field and it's about 12 kilometer. Despite being less than athletic and despite everyone leaving after a while, Claire still ran all thirty laps and reject Minori offer to carry her the rest of the way. Endeavors Volume 1 *Claire is seen sitting at a cafeteria table (and painting her nails), together with Minori and fellow Shirofuku Mikado Akira and Inori Sae (85-86). Volume 3 *Watching Miyamoto from a window, she and Minori plan their summit challenge (44-46). Volume 4 *Her Swordbearer Register file appears on page 32. *She receives a specially-made sword from the Weaponsmith (33-35). *Has a conversation with Akira (40-41). *Attends a student council meeting, where the official announcement for the impending summit battle is made (121-122, 125-126). Volume 5 *She and Minori fight their summit battle against Amachi and Miyamoto. They are introduced by Tatewaki (19-23), receive their weapons (25), and take their positions (31). Amachi and Claire converse briefly, and the fight begins (35-38). Claire and Minori's scheme for victory involves pinning down and incapacitating Amachi's left leg, which they understand to be her weak point (39-41, 51-52). But Amachi is unfazed by this attack (54-56). She responds by calmly directing an 80's dance song ("Tsurugi no Mai" by Hikaru Genji) to be played as background music for the fight, and then nonchalantly "dancing" with Claire, spinning her around in circles with her sword (58-63). Claire's last-ditch trick, a blade concealed in her sleeve, also avails nothing (77-80), and the Tsukishima/Hoshikawa pair is struck down simultaneously to end the fight (82-84). *Upon receiving the final blow, Claire's white uniform automatically turns black, signifying her demotion from the Shirofuku (87, 89-91). Much put out, she is keen to leave in a hurry but is stopped by Amachi, who reminds her she must undergo a "penalty game" (92-94). *Amachi, in light of Claire's attitude toward effort and perserverance, gives her the penalty of running laps in a headband labeled "Determination" as she receives encouragement through a megaphone. Claire seems ready to quit the Hoshitori, suggesting Minori find a new shinyuu, but Minori's unwillingness to pair with anyone else persuades her to continue (109-115). *She has a conversation with Akira and Sae (123-125). Volume 6 *Runs a nail parlor at the school festival (35-38). She paints Miki's nails after Minori happens to rescue her from the A-Team's captivity (90). Volume 7 *Supervises Minori's overeating (62-63, 75-76) and Sae's lacrosse training (116, 119-120). Attends Akira and Sae's exhibition duel against the Sid/Nancy pair (168). *Claire and Minori are the featured pair in the volume's afterword (185). Volume 8 *Appears in the Drama CD extra (158-162, 167-169). Volume 9 *On Christmas Eve, she takes Minori around to participate in various holiday eating challenges (11-13). *Appears during the new-term assembly (129). *Appears in the two-page color spread at the beginning of Chapter 53 (150-151). Volume 10 * Doing study session at Akira room with Akira, Sae, and Minori. Gallery Hoshikawa Claire.jpg Hoshikawa-Claire.jpg Category:Characters Category:Shirofuku Category:Tenchi Academy students Category:Earth Sword Category:Tenkuu Dormitory